DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) Unilateral inattention, or neglect, after stroke is a poor predictor of outcome after stroke rehabilitation. The therapeutics instituted during rehabilitation have not been successful at alleviating the neglect or allowing patients to compensate for it. This research is aimed at pharmacologic tolls for restoring the dopamine balance, which is the hypothesized mechanism for attentional difficulties. My specific aim is to measure the symptoms of neglect in response to escalating doses of bromocriptine in subjects with unilateral neglect after stroke. I will also examine the effect of similar doses of bromocriptine on attention in subjects without a neurologic deficit. Finally, I would like to specifically compare the effectiveness of the medication in those subjects less than three months after stroke and those with neglect of chronic nature (greater than one year after stroke).